Maria Marina
is the leader Cure from [[Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure!|''Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure!]] She is the youngest and only girl of four kids, and her three older brothers were volleyball, basketball and football (soccer) players respectively, so sports revolved around her childhood. She plays volleyball, and she is on the synchronized swimming club at her school, Port Pacific Academy. She is the admiral (leader) of the Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is . History Transformation into Cure Seal After a largely forgettable first day of school, she goes to the beach district to play beach volleyball with her new friends Dawn and Pearl Natsuyume, until an attractive lifeguard approaches the girls and asked them if they can be lifeguards for the day. After an hour of pretty much doing nothing, Maria puts on binoculars and sees at a distance, an injured teal dolphin, and noticing it needs help, Maria swims to the dolphin named Sonic who tells her that her world is in danger. Maria laughs it off until an evil squid emerges from the water and attacks the beachgoers. While The Natsuyume sisters transformed without a hitch, Maria had trouble. The squid then curbstomps Dawn and Pearl, then Maria screamed "stop hurting my friends", and she glowed, and her Nautical PreWatch also went into activation mode and a mascot Lighty found her. Then she transformed into Cure Seal for the first time and used Volley Ice twice, to force the squid to release Cure Coral and Wave, and then to purify the squid. Personality She is tomboyish but shy. She excels in academics and athletics. She plays volleyball every weekend, and sometimes after school. Despite excelling in academics, she dislikes homework because she believes she gets more than the average student. Her favorite food is fish. Appearance Maria is pale-skinned, black haired, and dark silver eyed and a supermodel-slim girl. Her hair is fairly long, going down to her back with a hairbow in the winter, and in the summer, she has it in a bob haircut style. In her civilian form, she wears a black strapless sundress with yellow sunray patterns, a silver headband, and cute black gladiator sandals in the summer. In the winter, she wears a silver vest, a black dress with a white and black polka dotted skirt, and black shoes. Her school uniform is a violet shirt and a dark blue skirt with black Mary Jane shoes with white socks. In the beach, she wears a black one piece swimsuit with seal patterns. As Cure Seal, her hair grows long, she loses the hairbow and wraps her hair into a small bun with a silver bow embellishing it. She wears a white sailor hat with a black stripe, and a black visor with two gold olive branches on the visor. She wears a small black choker with silver heart patterns. She wears silver heart shaped earrings with an anchor below. Her uniform is a white-trimmed, short-sleeved black sailor dress with a silver anchor printed above the left breast area, a silver seal silhouette printed on the other breast area, and silver stripes on the bottom of the skirt. She wears the Nautical PreWatch on the left wrist and wears a black fingerless glove on her right hand. She wears silver knee-high boots. In her mermaid form, she wears a black bra with silver hearts in the breast area and a black tail with a silver fin. Her hair is wavy and long as it reaches her lower back. Relationships Cure Seal '"The nautical warrior, Cure Seal!"' 航海の戦士、キュアシール ''Kōkai no senshi, Kyua Shīru! Cure Seal (キュアシール Kyua Shīru) is Maria's alter ego. She holds the power of ice. Attacks Volley Ice (ボレーアイス Borē Aisu) - Ice Slasher (アイススラッシャー Aisu Surasshā) Etymology Songs Trivia *Maria first appeared in a dream I had earlier this year, only it was a fictional video game about mermaids. *Out of all characters in my Precure fanseries, Maria's is the first one to be created. *She is one of the few Cures to excel in the classroom and on the sports field. *She is the first leader to not have pink. *She is the first leader to be shy since Hanasaki Tsubomi in Heartcatch *She is one of many leaders who are tomboyish (i.e. girls who like stereotypically male activities such as sports) *She, along with Hana Umi, are the first Cures who are synchronized swimmers. *The attack "Volley Ice" has a connection with her other sport of volleyball. References Category:Main Characters Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Black Cures Category:Silver Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures